Sam is Lost
by CatchMyVibe
Summary: ONE-SHOT Edgar and Alan Frog promised they'd keep Sam safe from his demonic vampire family. But they haven't seen Sam in three weeks, and they fear that the Lost Boys might finally have made good on their vow to turn him.


Disclaimer I do not own The Lost Boys

A/N: Written at 3am but please read/review and yell at me for my 3am writing brain

VvvV

The Frog Brothers hadn't seen Samuel Emerson in three weeks.

They had meant to meet up for Sam's birthday. They were going to rent some monster movies, buy some microwave popcorn and eat junk all day, and then as soon as the sun set, they would sleep in shifts armed to the eyeballs with stakes, holy water and enough crucifixes to outfit Vatican City. They were meant to keep Sam safe. His seventeenth birthday was the deadline. The day _they _were going to come for him.

"Edgar?"

Edgar's eyes flicked away from his case board to his brother, Alan, standing at the top of the basement stairs. The basement had become their bunker. Their parents were too stoned to even remember they had a basement so the brothers had painted a bunch of anti-vampire symbols they'd found in the library all over the walls, put lines of salt over all the exits and reinforced the doors so that even vampire strength would have a tough time getting through if they went into lockdown.

Edgar rubbed his dry eyes and blinked hard to refocus them.

"Yeah?"

"Food." Alan replied, bringing in two bags of chips and some soda. "Any luck?" He said, nodding to the noticeboard. It was covered with torn out newspaper clippings and red string. At its centre was Sam's missing poster.

"Nope," Replied Edgar gruffly. He hated failing. He especially hated it when it meant his best friend was missing and probably dead… or worse.

"Maybe we'll find something on patrol tonight?" Alan offered, though he didn't sound optimistic.

Sam was meant to have met them at eleven o'clock in the morning on his seventeenth birthday at the Frog's comic book shop, but he'd never shown. By half past one, the boys had gotten worried and gone up to the old Emerson place. Only Sam and his grandpa lived there now, ever since the shit show with that master vampire who owned the video store.

Alan went back to staring at the case board. They'd started it a week after Sam had gone missing. They would have started it sooner but Edgar was sure they wouldn't have trouble finding David and his gang and beating Sam's location out of them. But all vampire activity in Santa Carla had gone quiet. Ever since Sam disappeared, no new missing posters had been added to the boardwalk and no matter how many times the Frogs patrolled the beach and the town, they heard no screams, no roar of motorcycle engines. Not a fang in sight.

"Edgar?"

"Hm?"

"What do you think they're doing to him?"

For a moment, the elder Frog Brother didn't answer.

"I don't even want to think about it." He muttered finally.

There was silence between them. There had been an increasing amount of that lately

"This is all that asshole Michael's fault." Alan said after a while.

It had all started with Michael Emerson. That damn idiot had fallen in with Santa Carla's local vampire gang and after that, he was too weak and stupid to keep from making his first kill. After that, it was easy for that head vampire _who literally worked just up the boardwalk from them _to get Lucy to agree to his demands and become Bride of Dracula. Sam and his grandpa were the only Emerson's left with any sense. Or a pulse, for that matter. Now Lucy and Max were playing happy families in his mansion out on the eastside of Santa Carla, and Michael had officially joined the Lost Boys and spent the past three years raising hell with them. Edgar, Alan and Sam had seen them out on the boardwalk a few times. Michael dressed more like them now. The jacket and earring was still the same, but now he wore a half ripped shirt held together with safety pins and biker boots.

"He really looks like one of them," Sam murmured the first time they saw him. He almost seemed shocked. Like he could never really believe that his own brother would trade him up for a bunch of bloodthirsty killers.

"Whatever," Alan said. "I think he looks stupid."

"Yeah," Edgar agreed. "I think all of them look stupid."

Sam's brother might have ditched him, but that didn't mean Sam couldn't get some new brothers too. After his mom and Michael had screwed off to live with vampires, Sam had stayed with Grandpa Emerson. Edgar never really liked anyone whose last name wasn't Frog, but he made an exception for that old man. He had the sense to know not to mess around with vampires. For those three years after Michael had turned, Sam spent most of his free time with the Frogs. They all went to the same school, so they made sort of a group out of it. Everyone thought they were weird, of course, and Edgar knew for a fact that Sam could have been one of the really popular kids if he tried, but he didn't. He stuck with the Frogs and the trio became like a small military squadron. Always armed and completely inseparable.

The fight for the soul of Santa Carla hadn't gotten any easier either, what with two new vampires to feed, plus the drifters. Every day, the Frogs and Sam would head out into the night to patrol the grim streets. Sometimes they'd get to the victims in time when some transient vampire decided that they were going to be dinner. Sometimes they were too late. They hadn't tangled directly with the Lost Boys in over a year. Not since that night.

There was the sound of creaking floorboards overhead. The shop had an open front so no bell when someone walked in, but they could always hear the customers walking in from down below. Alan groaned.

"Mom and dad are still passed out behind the counter. We should go keep an eye on things in the store."

Edgar 'hmm'd' but his eyes didn't leave the case board.

"C'mon," Said Alan, shoving his brother's shoulder. "Pretty sure you haven't stopped staring at that time in over twelve hours. You'll be blind to everything that's on it by now. Come get a change of scenery and go back to it with fresh eyes later."

Alan did have a point. Edgar was staring at the board more out of comfort rather than out of any actual progress. A change of scenery would be a good idea.

Edgar opened and chugged his soda before rising stiffly and following his brother upstairs. It was evening now, getting on for nighttime. Edgar hadn't even realised how long he'd been in the basement. He felt guilty for leaving Alan to watch the shop all day.

_I'll trade with him tomorrow, _he thought. _Alan's better at all the figuring out stuff anyway._

That's the way it had always been. Alan was book-smart. Edgar was weapon-smart. There wasn't a lot Edgar couldn't do when it came to field stripping a crossbow or carving a stake but when it came to mental gymnastics, Alan had always been the quicker of the two. It was his idea to construct a case board to keep track of all of their clues to finding Sam. Not that they had many.

The comic book store looked the same as it always did. Well, since they met Sam anyway. When all the vampire stuff had quietened down and Sam had somewhat come to terms with most of his family becoming members of the undead, he and the Frogs had made a weekend out of reorganising all of their stock into the correct order. His knowledge of comic books was encyclopedic.

"Yeah, Sam had said nonchalantly. "My mom said I must have some sort of photographic memory for stuff like this. Shame I can't get it to work at school though." He laughed.

Sam mentioned his mom a lot, Edgar noted. Almost like he was trying to preserve his version of her by saying everything he remembered about her out loud. Like if he shared the memories, the Lucy Emerson he had in his head would somehow be more real. He didn't mention Michael though. He almost never talked about Michael.

The Frog Brothers took up their usual position in one corner of the store where they could see the entrance, but no one could see them. Even though the town had finally replaced the security guard that had gone missing, kids stealing stuff from their store was still a problem. Luckily for them, the store wasn't busy, so it was easy to keep an eye on everyone and what they were trying to sneak into their pockets.

Alan snorted.

"Look at this guy," He murmured, nodding to the entrance. "Talk about a fashion victim."

A boy about their age sauntered into the comic book store. Edgar instantly saw what Alan meant. The guy was dressed like one of the classic punk rock Santa Carla types. Converse, ripped jeans, an olive green officers jacket and faded, dyed red hair. In his right ear, he wore a dangling, upside down crucifix. Something about the earring made Edgar uneasy. David and his gang all wore earrings like that. It was almost their trademark. But this guy wasn't one of David's vampires. Edgar and Alan knew all of them by heart. David, the leader. Then there was Strong but Silent, Twisted Sister, the Little One and the latest, Sam's Idiot Brother.

This guy was new.

"You thinking what I'm thinking?" Alan breathed, trying to make as little noise as possible. Edgar nodded.

"Surveillance. Go."

The brothers had rehearsed this routine, and they sprang into action. Or rather, nonchalantly walked. Alan took one side of the store, Edgar took the other, observing the potential threat from both sides. He was wearing sunglasses so his face was hard to see.

_Sunglasses at night? _Edgar thought. _Even for a vampire, that's weird._

They followed him casually around the store. All the time, Edgar was trying to get a good look at his face so that he could remember him for the future. They came to the section where they kept the Superman comics, when the guy stopped dead.

"Got a problem here, guys?" He drawled. There was something in his voice that Edgar didn't like… but also something familiar.

"Just scoping your civilian wardrobe," Said Edgar, carefully. He mentally searched himself for where he had hidden the stakes in the store. He had one on him of course, but he'd learnt that a good vampire hunter always had backups.

The guy chuckled.

"Pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah," Said Alan, appearing at Edgar's side. "For a fashion-"

"Victim?" The guy finished, turning around, and pushing his sunglasses onto his head. His eyes flashed steely blue.

Edgar's breath caught in his throat.

_No._

_No way._

The guy doubled over with laughter.

"Oh you should see your faces," He shrieked. "The guys said it would be funny but really, I wish I'd bought a camera."

Alan's shoulders shook. All the colour had drained from his face.

"...Sam?"

Samuel Emerson grinned, showing all of his teeth.

"The one and only." He turned and began browsing through the Superman comic books. "So," He said. "What have you guys been up to?"

Edgar opened his mouth, then closed it again.

This was impossible. He knew Sam Emerson. He had baby blond hair and soft blue eyes and dressed like a pop star.

"We… we were looking for you." Alan stuttered.

Sam snickered.

"Great freaking job there. So have you guys been falling apart without me or what?" He turned and leaned against the display case, eyeing them with a cold blue gaze. "I could have come back sooner but David said it would be better if I waited. Said he wanted to watch you guys fall apart some more."

Finally, Edgar's mind kicked back into gear.

"David?" He growled.

Sam nodded.

"Yeah. Great guy once you get to know him. Really knows how to have a good time. You guys should meet him. I'm sure he'd have some games we could play."

He still had a wide grin on his face, as if he was in on some sort of brilliant joke. Suddenly, Edgar had the urge to punch Sam right in the teeth.

"What happened?" Edgar ground out. "What happened to you?"

"Well," Said Sam. "What can I say? You guys failed spectacularly to 'protect me' or whatever. You know, like you promised. You do remember that promise, don't you? About a year ago when Mike showed up and said Max wanted me turned by the time I was seventeen to complete his little Brady Bunch or whatever. That night when we were on patrol, you swore, Edgar Frog, that you'd never let him get to me. Do you remember that? What was the line you used? Oh yeah! A Frog never breaks a promise." He chuckled. "Well, look what's happened now." Just for a moment, Sam's steely eyes flashed acidic yellow.

Right then, Edgar could have thrown up. His worst fear was standing in front of him.

"You were meant to meet us here," Alan said, weakly. "The morning of your birthday."

"I was, wasn't I?" Said Sam, tapping his chin. "As it turns out, my birthday actually starts at midnight so as soon as the clock struck twelve, Michael showed up at my window to take me away."

"Your house is warded," Edgar interrupted. "Your grandpa made sure of it. Michael couldn't have gotten in."

Sam laughed.

"Yeah, this part might be slightly my fault. I might have let him in."

"Why would you do that?" Said Alan. "You know what he is!"

"You're really gonna blame me?" Sam pouted. "I missed my real brother. You guys were fun to hang around with for a while but what can I say?" Sam flashed his teeth again. "Nothing can beat blood."

"So what are you now?" Edgar growled.

"You wanna know if I'm half or if I've killed?" Sam ventured. "That's a little personal, isn't it?"

"Cut the crap, Emerson."

Sam leveled Edgar with a cold look. The old Sam wasn't even capable of a look like that, he thought.

"After Mike showed up, he took me back to their new lair where the others were waiting. At first, I thought they were going to pin me down or something and then kill me when I refused to drink any of their blood. But turns out Max is smarter than I give him credit for. I ended up drinking their blood of my own free will."

Alan made a choking sound.

"You… what? How could you…? Why!?"

"Lucy," Said Edgar in a grim tone. "Your mom was there, wasn't she?"

"First time I'd seen her in three years." Sam's voice softened, and for a moment, Edgar could almost believe that he was talking to the old Sam again. The real Sam. "She said how much she'd missed me and that she wanted so bad to see me but couldn't because she was afraid she might hurt me whilst I was still human. She said… if I was a vampire like Mike and the others then we could be a proper family again. Forever. I'd get my brother and my mom back."

"So you drank vampire blood." Edgar finished.

Sam hmmed.

"Doesn't taste as bad as you think, though. I kind of liked it."

"And after that?" Asked Alan.

"Well, they didn't want me changing my mind and skipping town like Star did with Laddie, so they locked me up for a bit. Waited for the transformation to be mostly complete. God, I can't tell you how thirsty I was." He winced, like the memory was uncomfortable. "It _hurt, _Edgar. I thought I might be able to resist it for a while but I was wrong. I don't actually remember much after they bought that surfer in. Paul said I went kinda crazy when they chucked him into my room. But there wasn't much left of him by the time I was done," He said, shrugging. "I drained all his blood then tore him apart. All I remember is coming to covered in blood and David giving me this."

He flicked his earring. He glanced at the Frog Brothers, and his grin grew.

"Now I really wish I had a camera. You guys have actually gone green."

Indeed, Alan looked like he'd almost gone catatonic. Edgar could scarcely believe that this...creature in front of him was Sam. His best friend. Basically his second brother.

"Get out," Edgar finally managed to say.

"That's a little rude to say to a friend, isn't it?"

"We're not friends with vampires."

Sam snickered.

"But we could have such fun together. Who knows?" He took a step towards Alan. "Maybe I can convince David to let you join the club."

Edgar pushed Alan backwards and stepped between the two boys.

"Get out, bloodsucker. And don't come back."

Sam held up his hands like he was surrendering and stepped around the pair.

"Alright, alright. Jeez. David and Michael and the others will probably want to know how our little reunion went, anyway. Sweet dreams, Froggies."

He sauntered out back onto the boardwalk, waving casually as he went. The Frog Brothers were left alone in the comic book store. Sam Emerson, their fellow hunter, their friend, their brother, was gone.

A/N:

This was a quick one-shot about how I think things would have gone down if Michael had given in and joined David. Sam's look that I describe in this story is actually based on Corey Haim's costume in another Two Coreys film, Dream a Little Dream and that inspired the story because I always thought his character, Dinger, looked how Sam would look if he became a Lost Boys.


End file.
